


Tangerine

by businessboyjared



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hair Washing, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: Gilfoyle needs some help relaxing.





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> (i tagged this for season 5 bc it mentions stuff from episode 3 but i feel like its vague enough to not be considered a spoiler..?? lmk if u feel otherwise & ill tag accordingly!)
> 
> anyways the bitch is back and ready to share some sweet content

“Fuck you, Seppen!” Gilfoyle grunts, his lit cigarette still dangling from his mouth. He pulls apart the smoke detector with his hands, ripping wires and plastic coverings off wildly until it’s nothing but a pile of junk. He tosses it to the floor and flicks the ash of his cigarette on it for good measure. His chest is still heaving with deep, unsteady breaths when he finally sees Jared watching him from the doorway.

Gilfoyle glances at him once before continuing to scan his eyes around the kitchen. “The fuck do you want.”

“Gilfoyle,” Jared says, trying to keep his voice low and steady. “I really think it would behoove you to get some sleep.”  


His suggestion goes unheard, but Gilfoyle finally takes a seat at the kitchen table when he sees there are no more Seppen products in the room. Gilfoyle takes one last long drag from his cigarette, tossing the butt of it into an empty beer bottle. Fuck, he could really use a beer right now.

“And I think it would behoove _you_ to get the fuck out of here,” Gilfoyle snaps at him. It’s not his best retort, but it’s not every day that he’s so paranoid he can’t even think straight. He stares at a spot on the floor and tries to turn down the buzzing in his brain.

“Well if you’re not going to rest,” Jared says, taking a few steps closer to him. “Could I offer some other suggestions? We could do a breathing exercise, or a quickie yoga session?” Gilfoyle squints at him. “Though neither of us have mats, so that might not be the best for our bodies in the long run.”  
  
Gilfoyle remains silent, toying with the ring on his finger while he stares at Jared’s shoes. Gilfoyle is usually silent, but Jared’s never seen him in this state before. He lets out a nervous chuckle before deciding to keep trying.

“Personally, a massage helps me calm down. Of course, it’s usually self-administered and thus restricted to the head or foot area, but both can be incredibly relaxing. Like getting your hair washed at the salon.” Jared says cheerily.

“Okay,” Gilfoyle says. “Let’s try that.”

“Oh! Of course!” Jared smiles at him, then pauses a moment. “What exactly would you like to try?”

Gilfoyle clears his throat. “Washing my hair,” Jared beams at him and he feels warmth creep up the back of his neck, his shirt feeling a little too hot all of a sudden. “If that’s okay with you.”

“I’d be delighted, Gilf. Shall we move to the bathroom? The tub might be easier to maneuver around.”

Gilfoyle nods silently, brushing some hair out of his face as he follows Jared out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He sits on the far edge of the tub and watches as Jared gathers towels and two bottles from a nearby cupboard.

“I’ve never used these products before,” Jared says to him like he’s sharing one of his deepest secrets. “They smell so lovely but I could never justify wasting them.” Jared removes the shower head from above and lets the water run.   
  
Gilfoyle watches with interest as he removes and gently folds his vest on top of the toilet seat, then rolls his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. His hair was still perfectly in place, but Gilfoyle thought he looked good – like a sexy professor or a cute, stay-at-home dad. Jared tests the water on his wrist, then reaches for Gilfoyle’s hand to do the same.  
  
“Is this too hot?”  
  
“No,” He says, then feels the blush creep up his neck again when his voice comes out raspier than expected. “Using a shampoo you bought for yourself isn’t wasting it.”

  
Jared chuckles a bit as he rolls up a towel. “I suppose you’re right. And using them on you is definitely not a waste, either!” He places the towel on the edge of the tub, gesturing for Gilfoyle to rest his head there. “Shall we?”

Gilfoyle sits down on the bathroom floor, next to where Jared is kneeling. He removes his glasses and lets his hair out of its sort-of bun, running a hand through it quickly before leaning his head back on the makeshift pillow.

His eyesight is shit, so for the most part, Jared is a blur above him. The warm water hits the crown of his head and he feels his eyes slip shut, enjoying the pressure of the shower head combined with one of Jared’s large and steady hands combing through his hair.  
  
Gilfoyle’s not even sure how much time has passed when he hears a bottle click open and feels both of Jared’s hands working the shampoo deep into his hair.  
  
“That does smell nice,” Gilfoyle hums. Jared smiles down at him, though Gilfoyle still has his eyes closed.  
  
Jared continues to work in silence, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into Gilfoyle’s scalp, around his temples and behind his ears. Jared watches Gilfoyle for any signs of discomfort. His face is completely relaxed, mouth open just the slightest bit. When Gilfoyle darts his tongue out to lick his lips, Jared feels his breath hitch. He turns his attention back to the task at hand.  
  
Gilfoyle feels the shampoo being rinsed away, some of it slipping around his ears. It makes him shiver, which of course, Jared notices right away.

“Gilf, are you cold? I could turn the heat up,” He says, removing his hands.

“It’s fine, Jared.” Gilfoyle opens his eyes, and though he can hardly make out Jared’s facial features he looks him in the eye. “The water’s fine, just –“ Jared sees him swallow thickly and resists the urge to do the same. He assumes it’s just from the angle his head is resting. “Don’t stop, please.”

Jared nods at him and sets the water just a little warmer, if only for a brief moment to regain his composure. He’s never heard Gilfoyle sound so small. His hands fumble slightly when he gets back to rinsing. The warmer water starts to fog up the mirror and windows.  
  
Gilfoyle stays silent, regretting even opening his mouth in the first place. He feels flustered. Which is definitely not a feeling he’s even remotely familiar with. He takes a few deep breaths; in through his nose, out through his mouth. It helps, though his skin still feels warm all over.  
  
And then Jared starts squeezing his damp hair, wringing out the excess moisture and somehow tugging on it in just the right way to make Gilfoyle actually let out a small gasp of pleasure.  
  
“I’m sorry! Oh Gilf, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Jared stammers. Gilfoyle leans forward to sit up, not even caring about the wet hair now dripping down the back of his t-shirt. He’s got another problem, specifically in the lap region of his jeans.  
  
“No. It’s the opposite, actually.” He tries to subtly readjust himself. Jared puts the pieces together.

“Oh, um… I can leave, if you’d like to take care of that?” He darts his eyes to the growing bulge in Gilf’s jeans, but doesn’t let them linger for more than a second.  
  
Gilfoyle grunts and leans back against the tub, closing his eyes once more. “It’s fine, I can usually get it to go away. Plus my hair looks like shit unless properly conditioned.”  
  
Jared laughs and pours a dollop of conditioner into his palm. “I can believe that. You have such thick hair,” He says, and even though they’re in the same positions as before, Gilfoyle feels as though Jared has his lips pressed against his ear. That wouldn’t be such a bad reality, he thinks.   
  
“You have… really nice hands,” Gilfoyle sighs, not even thinking about the implication until the words have already left his mouth. He bites his lip but doesn’t take it back.  
  
Jared runs his hands around the back of Gilfoyle’s neck, carding his fingers through the hair there at a tantalizingly slow pace. Gilfoyle shivers again, and this time Jared smiles at the reaction. “Thank you, Gilf.”  
  
  
Jared’s hands stop after a few moments and Gilfoyle opens his eyes.  
  
“Are we done?”  
  
Jared dries his hands on a nearby towel. “Almost. We just need to let the conditioner sit for a few minutes.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
They’re silent for a moment. Gilfoyle shifts and feels his pants pinching even tighter. He tries to think of something that will get his dick to calm down, at least until Jared leaves and he can just jerk off in the shower. Nothing seems to work.   
  
“Gilf –“   
  
“I’m sorry if my hard on is making you uncomfortable.” He says, because it’s true. Of course he didn’t mean to get aroused while Jared was just helping him relax – clearly he was doing a really good job of it. He’d also be lying if he said he felt nothing for him.  
  
“Actually, I’m kind of flattered. That’s not weird, is it?” Jared asks.  
  
“No, I guess not.” Gilfoyle replies. “You were saying something?”  
  
Jared bites his lip and nods. “Yes, well. I was going to ask if I could kiss you. I just think that it could also be beneficial for stress relief and—“   
  
Gilfoyle cuts him off, placing a hand on the back of Jared’s neck to guide him down to his mouth. The angle is a little wonky, with Jared knelt beside him but leaning over, his hands braced on the edge of the tub on either side of Gilfoyle’s head. Jared’s lips are soft on his, his mouth sweet and warm. He tastes like mint, or maybe vanilla? Gilfoyle is keenly aware that he probably tastes like an ashtray in comparison, and one that hasn’t brushed its teeth all day either. That doesn’t stop Jared from sucking gently on his top lip, their tongues touching for a few exciting seconds. Gilfoyle nips at Jared’s bottom lip and smirks at the gasp he earns from it.   
  
They keep kissing as Jared moves his hands from the tub to Gilfoyle’s shoulders, runs them down his arms all the way to his hands, which Jared places gently on his hips. Gilfoyle squeezes him and hums into the kiss. He can feel himself getting harder, and summons the last of his will power to pull his lips away from Jared’s. They’re both panting a little, and Jared brushes away the bangs that fell into his face. The room is so warm now, the air humid and smelling like honey and citrus.   
  
“Is everything okay?” Jared asks. Gilfoyle is amazed at how composed he sounds, while simultaneously looking pretty debauched.  
  
“Yes. I just think we should finish rinsing my hair so we can… get to other things. If you want.”   
  
Jared nods his head a little too forcefully, his hair falling in his eyes again. Gilfoyle finds it terribly cute. They both take a minute to compose themselves, Gilfoyle leaning his head back as Jared gets the water running again.

His hands run through Gilfoyle’s hair even easier than before, the conditioner having done its job. If Jared moves a little faster than before, well. Gilfoyle won’t complain about that. He also wouldn’t dream of complaining about how Jared had subtly changed his position, so that now he was essentially straddling Gilfoyle.  
  
“Okay, I think we’re all done!” Gilfoyle takes his eyes away from the bulge in Jared’s pants to reach for his glasses. Jared hands him a towel to dry off, still hovering over Gilfoyle’s lap.   
  
“I usually just let my hair dry on its own.”  
  
Jared scoffs at him and takes the towel. Gilfoyle stares at him as Jared reaches his arms behind his neck to gently wring out his hair. Jared was still so impossibly tall, even on his knees. Gilfoyle’s eyes were level with his collarbone peeking out from behind the very top button of his shirt. Gilfoyle sits up a little straighter, eyes laser focused on this sliver of skin. Jared sets the towel aside and combs his fingers through Gilfoyle’s damp hair, right as Gilfoyle places a kiss to the base of his neck. Jared’s fingers tighten in his hair and Gilfoyle muffles a groan against his shirt.  
  
“Can I take this off?” Gilfoyle asks, his hand resting on the second button of Jared’s shirt. Jared nods and lets Gilfoyle unbutton and push the shirt off his shoulders. He reaches for the hem of Gilfoyle’s shirt immediately and it’s just as soon on the floor.  
  
Gilfoyle takes advantage of the long expanse of skin before him and places wet kisses along Jared’s ribs and stomach. He notices his thighs shaking and pauses.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yes, well. I don’t mean to be crass but if I let my legs rest I’ll be, um. In your lap… and I know we’re both experiencing erections, so. I just wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
Gilfoyle pats the tops of his thighs. “My lap is very comfortable, as am I.”   
  
Jared lets himself sink down fully on his lap, and they both let out a moan when their groins brush together. Gilfoyle pulls Jared into a kiss, feels his large palms roaming over his shoulders and biceps before moving down to his chest. Jared brushes a thumb over Gilfoyle’s nipple and smiles into the kiss when he feels his hips jerk up. Jared grinds his hips down in response to that.  
  
“Fuck, Jared. That’s really good,” Gilfoyle lets out a breathless whine into his ear.   
  
“Yeah, you like that?”   
  
Gilfoyle just moans even louder when Jared rolls his hips down again, his hands gripping the tub for leverage. Gilfoyle moves his hips with him, gripping and kneading desperately at Jared’s ass over his now wrinkled khakis. He feels Jared’s lips on his neck, hot and wet and perfect and slowly trailing up to his ear. Gilfoyle’s not sure how long they’ve been making out, or how long he’s been hard, but when Jared decides to slow his hips, it’s torture. Gilfoyle feels like he might die, he needs the pressure back on his dick right now.  
  
“Are you close?” Jared pants into his ear, and _fuck_ , if he wasn’t close already he definitely was now.  
  
“Shit, _yes,_ Jared, fuck –“ Gilfoyle tugs at Jared’s hair until he kisses him again. That gets Jared to hump against him harder than before, Gilfoyle’s head slipping back so far he feels the rolled up towel under him. He feels his stomach tighten and can barely form a thought in his head before he comes with a long groan. Jared follows him down, nipping at his jaw until he comes with a gasp against Gilf’s mouth, his hips still twitching lazily.  
  
They lay panting against each other for a few minutes before Gilfoyle starts chuckling.  
  
“What?” Jared giggles against his chest.  
  
“I just haven’t dry humped anyone in a while, is all.” Gilfoyle places a hand back on Jared’s ass, who rolls his eyes playfully.  
  
“Sure, but are you feeling more relaxed?” Gilfoyle snorts at Jared’s question.  
  
“Definitely. But now I need a shower.”  
  
Jared hums at that. “Me too. And it’s your turn to wash _my_ hair.”


End file.
